Indobolus
Physiology and Abilities Indobolus is a large intelligent Bird Wyvern being in a similar size range of Rathalos and Rathian its head is reminiscent of a raven with slight differences including a long hollow crest that contains a special organ that produces the insane amounts of Electricity. It also has a crest on its back that produces a cloud around its body consisted of Corrupted Poison (A powerful but slow acting Poison that also reduces Defense.) that shrouds this monster similar to how Gore Magala is shrouded by the frenzy virus. It also has an elongated finger claw on its wing that can cause the bleeding status effect. Its foot shape is distently similar to that of seregios. They have large powerful wings considered one of the most powerful of any wyvern. Behavior Indominus Diabolus (Fierce/Untamable Devil) ''is extremely intelligent and so will avoid traps target the weakest hunters and use its surroundings to its advantage. such as gaining higher ground moving to areas with other dangerous monsters. And will even grab and toss hunters or similar sized small monsters at other hunters. Indobolus will also lay traps for hunters and carry grabbed hunters into a different area. Indobolus will use its intelligence to secure easy meals by either tricking other monsters away from a kill or by killing said monsters for extra food. Indobolus is an omnivore with most of its diet consisting of other large monsters and supplementing its diet with fruits, mollusk, fish, and honey. Carves '''Indobolus hard feather': an extremely hard yet lightweight flight feather. Indobolus Talon: the large killing claws found on the foot. Indobolus Sharp feather: a sharp pointed feather covered in fine serration's. Indobolus Foot Scale: A hard scale found on the legs. Indobolus Tail feather: A feather from the base of the tail covered in a sleep inducing powder. Indobolus Crest: A long hollowed chamber containing a rare organ. Indobolus Shell: '''A hard but pore filled shell that contains corrupted poison. MovesCategory:Bird Wyvern '''Peck: a pecking attack. low damage. Twirl: '''indobulos spins around cuasing hunters a launch back. low damage. '''Gas Expel: indobolus releases a cloud of corrupted poison has farther reach if enraged. moderate damage. Tail Backflip: similar to the rathian attack but inflicts the sleep status. moderate damage Wing Slash: '''Indobolus swipes at a hunter with its wings causes the bleeding status effect. moderate damage. '''Feather Projectile: indobolus launches blade feathers at target causing the bleeding status. low damage. Grasp Throw: '''Indobolus grabs a hunter or small monsters and toss them at another hunter or small monster may steal an item. low damage. '''Iron Grasp: Indobolus pounces on a hunter and flies aroung at high speeds causing more and more damage to a hunter then carrys them of to another area and throws them down. damage varies. Thunder Beam: A beam of the Tenshou element is fired similar to gravios's heat beam. very high damage, causes paralysis. Triple Thunder Beam: '''Same as the Tenshou Beam but has three arching beams. high damage, causes paralysis. '''Electro Nova: '''Indobolus beak surges with tenshou takes two steps back and releases a huge explosion. very high damage, causes paralysis. '''Thunder blast: Indobolus flies in the air and fires four accurate balls of tenshou at a target. moderate damage, causes paralysis. Dodge: Indobolus quickly jumps in a random direction to avoid an attack or traps. low damage. Surge: The indobolus cloaks its self in energized particles deflecting attacks of all sharpness or impact level. no damage. Surging peck: '''Indobolus peck at a hunter with a beak surging with electricity. Note This is the male of the species, their is a larger more brightly colored female called Bright Indobolus. Indobolus has 2 rage modes the first being and increase of speed and power, and the second being indobolus clocked in corrupted poison. Indobolus is the top predator in Binary Solum preying on many other large monsters in its native habitat such as Emerald Barroth, Cerablos, Royal Ludroth, Garu Raptora, and Croshardon. In areas that Indobolus is not native to such as the mainland they are known to prey upon other large monsters like Iodrome, Great Baggi, Diablos, Rath Wyverns, and others. Despite its somewhat average Bird Wyvern apperence it is more closely related to Theropod Bird Wyverns like Velociprey then to Bird Wyverns like Quropeco and Yian Kut Ku. This monster used to be found on Binary Solum but recent expiditions to Everwood show that a stable population has set them selves up there. I changed the element because I wanted it to resemble the mythical Thunder Bird as I originaly intended. Cutscenes '''Happens during a random expidition quest to Everwood at Hunter Rank 5. The hunter arives in Everwood where a pack of velociprey are attacking a Great Jaggi the fight goes on with the Great Jaggi killing a Velociprey but then getting overwhelmed by the relentless attacks of sharp claws and hungry jaws. The Velociprey start feeding on their kill only to be ambushed by a hungry Rajang which procedes to frighten of the Velociprey and claim their kill for his own only to be interupted by a shadow above the Rajang enragged by this interruption turns to face the threat only to come face to face with a Indobolus. The Rajang then tries to hit the Indobolus with a rock piller only for its attack to be doged the Indobolus then then tries to strike with its talons only to miss the Rajang. The Rajang then fires a lightning beam at Indobolus which knocks it out of the air, Indobolus quickly recovers and pounces on the Rajang mualing at it with its powerful talons, then the Rajang retaliates with a swift punch to Indobolus' jaw the Ranjang then procedes to finish the Bird Wyvern only to be struck by Indobolus' toxic gas the Rajang falls to the ground but quickly recovers and flees the area, The Indobolus screeches in victory then spots the hunter. THE HUNT BEGINS!